The Truth Comes Out
by Blade of Justice
Summary: When Nepgear and Cave are out questing in Leanbox one day, Nepgear decides to ask her level headed friend about the infamous interests of her less than level headed goddess... But will Nepgear be able to handle the answer she gets?
1. The Truth Comes Out

Time seemed to just fly by when one did good — which meant that today, time was soaring. This afternoon, Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates had come to Leanbox at the request of the nation's Oracle to assist with a light monster problem they had been having, and though the work was a little harder than usual, it felt so good to get things done and help out.

After cleaning out a forest, the group had split up to meet with some of the others here in Leanbox who were dealing with the monster menace, as they had been at it for some time with varying degrees of success. It is here, trudging along the beach and whacking octopus monsters, where Nepgear finds herself.

Standing out in the shallows, her stockings and shoes abandoned on the shore as to not get wet, the girl cast a look at her companion and offered her a smile.

"I can see why you've been having difficulty with this..." Nepgear said, taking a moment to wipe some sweat from her brow. "Maybe splitting up from the others was a bad idea... This would be no problem if Rom or Ram were here to freeze the water long enough for us to get them."

"Do not belittle yourself in such a way," the cool, confident older woman Nepgear had come to help, otherwise known as Cave, brushed off Nepgear's concerns with ease. "You have been a tremendous help already. I would not have been able to slay nearly as many of these foul creatures without your assistance. Do not fret."

Feeling bashful, Nepgear returned her gaze to the water and scratched her cheek. She didn't feel like she was that special, really...

"If you say so... Ah! Another one!"

With that, Nepgear dramatically... poked her sword downwards into the ground and watched the monster explode into experience points.

"Oh, I got an item. Neat."

When it came to these monsters, the nuisance here was how much time it was taking to round them all up. Nepgear was sure Uni and the others were having much, much more of a time fighting the tough ones in the mountains with Vert and 5pb...

"Aaah... I don't know if we'll be done here to make it back to the Basilicom in time to have lunch with the others..." Nepgear sighed wistfully. Vert and Chika had promised to go all out in thanks for the Candidates, 5pb., and Cave's group effort, and Nepgear had been looking forward to it. "Then again, it might be good to be able to have a bath before I see everyone again after this, ehe..."

"A bath?" Unsurprisingly, Cave didn't seem to understand Nepgear's concern. She was a rough and tough soldier type, she didn't need to worry about that kind of thing in the heat of battle!

Sighing, Nepgear turned once more to look at her red haired friend.

"You know... If I'm all hot and sweaty, Rom and Ram will want to take a bath with me, which is fine, but if it's at Vert's..." Nepgear cleared her throat. "You know how she gets. I-I don't mind it, but, um, goodness, I just wish she would... That's not appropriate?"

Cave tilted her head.

"Are you asking me?"

The CPU Candidate slouched forward, sighing loudly.

"Never mind that! Actually, since we're on the subject, this is a good opportunity, now that I think about it..." Sloshing over in the seawater closer to Cave, Nepgear gave her friend a once over. Calm, collected... Cave always seemed like she was in control, like she knew what was going on. If anyone had the answer... It was probably going to be her. "Cave... Could I ask you something?"

"You are free to do whatever you like," came the response, complete with one of those rare, shining smiles of the scissor-wielding sharp shooter. "I will respond as best I am able."

Nepgear felt relieved already. This would be no problem at all!

"Okay!" Setting her sword down into the ground for a moment, Nepgear clenched her fists at her sides to pump herself up for this. It was finally time to get her answer! "Cave... Do you know why Vert... I mean... Do you know what it is that makes her so... let's... goodness... Cave, why does Vert like little sisters so much?"

There! At last, she had asked it! Surely, Cave would treat this question with respect and not at all be offended Nepgear had just sort of asked why... Cave's goddess... liked...

Oh, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, now that Nepgear thought about it.

Much to Nepgear's surprise, or maybe not a surprise at all now that Nepgear had a last second chance to reflect on her actions, Cave's expression took a turn for the sour.

"May I be blunt?" Cave asked flatly.

"O-Oh, um, go ahead..." the CPU Candidate replied. Blunt? Blunt? Oh, dear, Cave was insulted- Or maybe she was disappointed Nepgear was asking her instead of going right to Vert! If that was the case, then...

"Thank you," Cave nodded as she gave her curt reply. "Then I'll get right to the point. Are you blind or have you selective amnesia? If it is both, should we not get you to the proper medical facility so that you can be treated for them?"

"Wha..." This... This _was_ blunt! Goodness gracious, what had she done to deserve this kind of treatment?! What in the world was Cave even talking about?! "I don't understand... I'm not either of those things!"

The redhead simply quirked a brow.

"Surely you must remember what you did." Her weapon vanishing into her inventory so she could cross her arms, _presumably to better show how disappointed in Nepgear she definitely must be!_ , Cave began a slow retreat onto shore.

"But..." Grabbing her sword to do the same, Nepgear looked down as she trailed after Cave. How did Cave even _know_ about that...? Raising her head in defiance, Nepgear decided to face this head on. "Just... Just because sometimes we hugged a little... T-That... That's not... W-What's wrong with liking b-b-big boo-"

Turning back to Nepgear, the red haired warrior held up a hand.

"I must ask you to cease your confession there. I am not referring to any illicit activities with Lady Vert that may or may not have taken place on her balcony."

Nepgear placed a hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief. She nearly fell over right there she was so relieved! Just... Really! Thank goodne...

Wait a minute, she had never said anything about where that had happened!

"Then, um..." Nepgear smiled awkwardly at Cave. "What...what did I do...?"

Sighing in clear disappointment, Chika placed a gloved hand on Nepgear's shoulder.

"Please think back. Do you truly not recall your stay in Leanbox before the CPUs were awakened?"

Nepgear blinked in confusion. What did that have to do with anything? Had Chika convinced Vert that Nepgear was amazing after she had been rescued, maybe...?

"Um... I do, but I still don't see how..."

"How did you convince the crowd of people to believe in CPUs again? The crowd filled with Leanbox's people? Whose faith is Lady Vert's very _life_?" Cave took a step backwards and crossed her arms as she watched Negpear, eyes filled with quiet expectation. "Please try to remember."

Crossing her own arms, Nepgear scrunched up her face and thought back. What on earth could Cave _possibly_ be...

* * *

 _"CPU Candidates are so moe!"_

 _"Nepgear is gonna be my wife!"_

 _"Little sisters are the greatest!"_

 _"Who wants old hags like those ASIC girls when we've got little sisters?!"_

 _"I love little sisters! Long live CPUs!"_

 _"Forget about ASIC, CPUs are much cuter! Little sisters for life!"_

 _"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

Despite the fact that she was standing on the warm, sunny beach, Nepgear felt very cold all of a sudden.

"W-Wait... Cave...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you saying..."

"Yes?"

"That the reason Vert wants a little sister so much..."

"... is because you and the other CPU Candidates made it so that her people equate faith in CPUs, the same faith that gives Vert her life and strength, with an endless love for cute little sisters?" Cave smiled at Nepgear once again. "Nepgear, I am pleased to see..."

Nepgear nodded dumbly. Of course Cave would be happy. The person responsible for ruining Green Heart had finally understood the severity of her actions.

She... She had to take responsibility for this! She had to... She had to go to Vert right this moment, and...

"... that I am able to fool you so easily." Cave concluded.

The CPU Candidate blinked.

"Eh?"

Taking a step forward, Cave reached out to gently lift Nepgear's chin up so the downcast girl could look her in the eye.

"Vert is the way she is towards you, and I suspect others, simply because you are the way you are." Cave paused to brush some of Nepgear's hair to the side. The girl seemed completely thrown for a loop, caught frozen in the shooter's gaze. Cave's smile widened ever so slightly. "... that is to say, incredibly charming."

"... Oh..."

With that, Cave let Nepgear go — who felt like she was the more red of the two by a wide margin in that moment — and began walking back towards the water.

"Now then, shall we resume taking care of these monsters? I would hate to be the reason you missed out lunch."

Despite the fact that Cave was no longer in front of her to see, Nepgear nodded silently, before turning around and following after to get back to work.

For some reason, she didn't care whether or not she made it to lunch anymore.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

"W-Wait... Cave...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you saying..."

"Yes?"

"That the reason Vert wants a little sister so much..."

"... is because you and the other CPU Candidates made it so that her people equate faith in CPUs, the same faith that gives Vert her life and strength, with an endless love for cute little sisters?" Taking one of Nepgear's hands into both of her own, Cave smiled warmly at Nepgear. "I'm pleased to see your reasoning skills are as sharp as ever."

As the weight of her error fell onto her, Nepgear felt a coldness wash over her that not even the warmth of the beach could take away.

So... So it was true...

"I... I have to take responsibility for this..." Nepgear couldn't believe it... But it just made too much sense for her too _not_ believe it! Oh, what had she done? "I have to."

"Indeed."

Nepgear blinked.

Hold on, something wasn't right here.

"Cave...? Is something the matter...?"

Still holding Nepgear's hand in her own... the red haired woman... had just placed her hands — and in turn Nepgear's hand which she still held — onto her chest.

"That is a noble goal. Quite the noble goal." Cave looked flushed all of a sudden. Was she sick? That was no good. Nepgear was about to ask her if they should go, leave here now and send someone else to deal with these monsters, when Cave continued. "As it so happens, I am among the people of Leanbox as well, Nepgear."

Hmm...? What an odd thing to bring up. Nepgear smiled weakly, shaking her head to show her confusion.

"Cave, goodness, I may have not realized what happened to Vert, but how could I forget where you were from? Although I'm not sure what..." Nepgear's voice trailed off as Cave stepped closer to her. The distance between them was minimal at best now, and Cave's expression was... strangely familiar, now that Nepgear thought... about it...

...

 _"Her people equate faith in CPUs with a love for cute little sisters."_

 _"I am among the people of Leanbox as well."_

... Wait wait wait, no, that couldn't be righ-

H-Hold on, Cave, just... Where did the space between them go...? Nepgear- Hold on, she just had something to check, just give her a moment! Surely this had to be a misunderstanding!

Let's see here...

Menu... Information... Profiles... Nepgear...

... blah blah blah... blah blah blah... Neptune's _**little sister**_... blah blah...

... oh.

Ohhhh.

 _Oh no._

Before Nepgear knew it, Cave's nose had somehow gotten so close it was touching her cheek. When had this happened?! Since when did menus take that long to load?!

"If I may be so bold, I wish to submit a formal request that you be rough with me."

" _Nooooooo! I want my cute ending baaaaaaaack!_ "


End file.
